


La scoperta

by Nike Burke (NikeR)



Series: high school!AU [3]
Category: Fake News RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikeR/pseuds/Nike%20Burke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“Cosa?!” Amy lo sta fissando con gli occhi spalancati, le braccia sollevate mentre si sta rifacendo la coda e un ciuffo di capelli che le scivola davanti agli occhi; lo riporta indietro e con pochi gesti veloci finisce la sua operazione. “Che vuol dire che Stephen non viene perché deve leggere?”</i><br/>Paul si stringe nelle spalle. “È quello che ha detto.”<br/>“Okay, andiamo a prenderlo a casa!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	La scoperta

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la prima prova della seconda settimana della Maritombola (due warning tra: het, slash e femslash).  
> Betareader: Ila.

“Ehi, Stephen! Io e Amy andiamo a fare un giro al centro commerciale. Vieni con noi?”  
Paul lo osserva in attesa di una risposta, Stephen riesce a leggergli negli occhi la supplica di non abbandonarlo a quello che si rivelerà un lungo pomeriggio, ma anche senza la minaccia di Amy a trascinarli di negozio in negozio la risposta possibile sarebbe stata solo una. “No, oggi passo.”  
È da domenica che non riesce a vedere Jon fuori dalla scuola, ed è già giovedì.  
“Oh, andiamo. Non puoi abbandonarmi così!”  
“Ehi, è la tua ragazza, non la mia. Io posso decidere di non assecondarla in ogni cosa,” risponde Stephen, ridacchiando.  
“Quanto sei odioso,” sbuffa Paul e gli lancia contro una palla fatta con la carta del panino che ha appena finito di mangiare. “Che cosa devi fare, comunque?”  
Quella è una domanda che sperava non gli venisse posta. Stephen si stringe nelle spalle. “Compiti, leggere un po’...”  
“Allora puoi anche rimandare. Dai, non abbandonarmi.”  
Probabilmente Paul farebbe qualsiasi cosa lui gli chiedesse se accettasse, ma non può. Lo guarda colpevole e tenta un debole sorriso. “Mi dispiace, Paul.” Si mette lo zaino in spalla e va via; se rimane lì finirà col dirgli tutto.

***

“Cosa?!” Amy lo sta fissando con gli occhi spalancati, le braccia sollevate mentre si sta rifacendo la coda e un ciuffo di capelli che le scivola davanti agli occhi; lo riporta indietro e con pochi gesti veloci finisce la sua operazione. “Che vuol dire che Stephen non viene perché deve leggere?”  
Paul si stringe nelle spalle. “È quello che ha detto.”  
“Okay, andiamo a prenderlo a casa!”  
“Cosa?”  
Amy torna a incrociare gli occhi con i suoi. “È ovvio che c’è qualcosa che non va. Okay, so che è Stephen e lo starsene rinchiuso in casa sui libri non è proprio nella lista di cose da non aspettarsi da lui, ma non ha mai rifiutato di uscire con noi senza un buon motivo.”  
“Beh, vero...”  
“Appunto, sali in macchina e metti in moto.”  
“Va bene.”

“Fermo!”  
L’urlo della sua ragazza quasi gli spacca un timpano, e Paul riesce ad evitare per un soffio di fare un incidente. “Cosa c’è?”  
“Stephen! L’ho visto entrare in quel parco.”  
“Sei sicura fosse lui?”  
“Assolutamente sì. Fermati ora, e raggiungiamolo!”

***

Stephen sta camminando spedito, sembra che quel giorno sia in atto una congiura contro di lui per farlo arrivare in ritardo. Paul, sua madre, le lenti a contatto... manca solo che una macchina gli faccia il bagno passando sopra una pozzanghera ed è a posto. Per fortuna è praticamente arrivato e, quando vede Jon in lontananza, quasi si mette a correre.  
“Ehi, Jon! Scusa il ritardo,” inizia a dire quando è a pochi metri di distanza, per farsi notare.  
“No, non preo-”  
Jon ha appena il tempo di voltarsi verso di lui prima che Stephen gli si getti addosso, rischiando di farli finire entrambi in terra dati i suoi dieci centimetri in più d’altezza. Non c’è molta gente e anche se ce ne fosse stata di più non crede gli sarebbe importato qualcosa. “Mi sei mancato tanto.”  
Riescono a rimanere in piedi e si allontanano il minimo necessario per potersi guardare negli occhi. “Anche t-” Jon lascia la frase a metà e lo fissa ad occhi spalancati, la bocca dischiusa.  
“Cosa c’è?”  
“Tu... Ehm...” Jon gesticola verso il suo volto. “Gli occhiali...”  
“Oh.” Stephen abbassa lo sguardo, imbarazzato, e si porta una mano tra i capelli. “Sì, devo portarli da quando andavo alle medie. In genere uso le lenti a contatto, però oggi ne ho persa una,” sospira sconsolato.  
“Bene.”  
“Eh?”  
Stephen lo guarda, stupito, ma questa volta è Jon a distogliere lo sguardo. “Cioè, ehm, gli occhiali ti stanno bene.”  
“Oh. Davvero?”  
Jon annuisce sempre senza guardarlo cosa che fa sorridere Stephen.  
Un attimo dopo, Stephen nota che sono ancora in mezzo al passaggio. “Ci mettiamo a sedere mentre decidiamo cosa fare? Almeno ci togliamo di mezzo.”  
“Buona idea.”  
Raggiungono una panchina poco distante e si siedono; Stephen si volta per metà verso Jon, il gomito appoggiato allo schienale e la testa contro la mano. “Allora, cosa facciamo?”  
“Non ci ho pensato, in realtà.”  
Jon fa per guardarlo, ma quando lo nota così vicino, torna a fissare davanti a sé.  
“Sei sicuro che mi stiano bene?” Stephen si toglie gli occhiali, scrutandoli corrucciato, non gli sono mai davvero piaciuti molto.  
“Sì, perché?”  
“Beh,” li indossa di nuovo, “stai evitando di guardarmi.”  
“Non è vero!”  
“No? Allora guardami.”  
Jon si volta verso di lui e sospira. “Non ti sto evitando perché ti stanno male.”  
“Dimostralo,” dice e lo vede boccheggiare.  
“Siamo in pubblico.”  
“Non c’è praticamente nessuno,” risponde, spostando la mano tra i capelli dell’altro. “Andiamo, è da domenica scorsa che non passiamo un po’ di tempo assieme come si deve.”  
“Lo so.” Jon sospira e si appoggia di più alla sua mano.  
“Allora?”  
“Ma solo perché con questi occhiali sei molto... affascinante,” replica Jon; porta una mano dietro al suo collo e lo attira a sé.  
Stephen geme contro le sue labbra e si lascia guidare in quel bacio desiderato troppo a lungo; la mano tra i riccioli di Jon, le sue dita fresche contro il proprio collo, le loro lingue che si incontrano, è una sensazione che vorrebbe non finisse mai.

“Beh, la smettete di dare spettacolo in pubblico?”  
Stephen e Jon si separano di scatto e alzano la testa verso la voce. Davanti a loro Amy, che ha pronunciato la frase dura e ha le braccia incrociate al petto, e Paul, il quale sembra solo sorpreso.  
Tutto quello che Stephen riesce a dire è: “Non dovevate essere al centro commerciale?”  
“Dovevamo se tu non ci avessi dato buca,” risponde Amy. “Eravamo preoccupati per te, e invece tu sei qui a sbaciucchiarti.”  
Stephen abbassa lo sguardo. “Mi dispiace.”  
“Beh, sono contenta che non sia nulla di grave,” continua, ora più tranquilla. “E sono contenta che finalmente tu abbia trovato il coraggio di confessarti.”  
“Ce ne hai messo di tempo, in effetti,” ridacchia Paul.  
“Quindi per questa volta ti perdono di averci abbandonato,” lo interrompe Amy.  
“Ehm...” Stephen guarda Jon, il quale si stringe nelle spalle e annuisce, e infine torna a guardare i suoi amici; non voleva dirglielo così, ma non è che ci sia molto da fare oramai. “In realtà stiamo insieme da un po’.”  
“Cosa?!” L’urlo della ragazza probabilmente è stato sentito da qualche chilometro di distanza. “Quando avevi intenzione di dircelo?”  
Stephen sorride appena. “Finita la scuola?”  
Amy sbuffa e gli tira un pugno sulla spalla, non troppo forte. “Smettila di scherzare, Colbert!” Poi si volta verso il suo ragazzo. “Paul, digli qualcosa tu, io sono troppo indecisa se essere arrabbiata perché non si è confidato con noi o se essere contenta per questo cretino del nostro amico!”  
Stephen scoppia a ridere ed è contento di sentire che anche Jon sta ridendo, Paul intanto le sta rispondendo. “E cosa dovrei dirgli?”  
“Non lo so! Qualcosa!”  
“Congratulazioni, Stephen?”  
Amy sbuffa un po’, poi posa le mani sui fianchi. “Allora, voi due, volete fare i gentiluomini e alzarvi così che possa congratularmi per bene?”  
“Guarda che non dobbiamo sposarci,” risponde Stephen alzando gli occhi al cielo, ma si mette in piedi.  
“Ma sei talmente testardo che credevo non sareste riusciti mai a mettervi assieme!” Detto ciò, la sua amica lo stritola in un abbraccio. “Sono felice per te, davvero,” gli sussurra all’orecchio sano prima di schioccargli un bacio sulla guancia. Poi si sposta verso Jon. “Trattalo male e ti troverai appeso per i gioielli di famiglia prima ancora di rendertene conto, con del fil di ferro” lo avverte prima abbracciare anche lui.  
Jon fa una risatina, nervoso. “Me ne ricorderò.”  
“Ehi,” Stephen richiama l’attenzione, gli è tornata in mente una cosa, “come facevate a sapere dove ero?”  
“Stavamo venendo a casa tua e Amy ti ha visto dirigerti qui,” risponde Paul.  
Stephen scuote la testa e Jon ridacchia. “I tuoi amici sono piuttosto incredibili,” gli dice.  
Amy e Paul stanno sorridendo, ma Stephen sbotta: “Sono degli stalker.”  
“Erano preoccupati per te, è stato carino.”  
“Grazie, Jon!” esclama Amy. “Vedi, Stephen?, lui è una persona intelligente.”  
“Avete intenzione di coalizzarvi contro di me?”  
“Ma no, è che ti vogliamo bene,” risponde Paul, posandogli una mano sulla spalla. “E comunque, andiamo da qualche parte? Sto iniziando ad aver fame.”  
“Sì!” concorda Jon, “Un pezzo di pizza lo mangerei volentieri.”  
“Perfetto. Dove volete andare? Tanto guida Paul!”  
Amy sorride e prende sotto braccio il suo ragazzo, che alza gli occhi al cielo, poi si volta verso gli altri due.  
Jon guarda Stephen, il quale si stringe nelle spalle e poi lo attira a sé, una mano sul suo fianco. “Non ho preferenze.”  
“Domino’s, allora!” dice Jon, entusiasta. “Se va bene, Dinello.”  
Paul ridacchia. “Nessun problema.”  
“A parte uno, in realtà.” Amy si ferma di scatto e torna davanti a Jon. “Io sono Amy e lui è Paul. Capito, Leibowitz?”  
Stephen sorride. “Avrei dovuto fare le presentazioni, in effetti,” dice, guardando il suo ragazzo.  
“Idiota,” Jon gli tira una lieve gomitata, facendolo ridere di più.  
“Andiamo ora, ho voglia di ‘sta pizza!” Li richiama Paul, riprendendo a camminare senza attenderli.  
Mentre lo seguono fino alla macchina, Stephen sorride e stringe di più Jon, felice di poterne finalmente parlare con i suoi amici e passare del tempo tutti assieme.


End file.
